


pulse of the little wolf

by lordelannette



Series: Stucky One-Shots [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Happy Ending, High Alpha Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pack Bonding, Protective Steve Rogers, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Size Difference, Top Steve Rogers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordelannette/pseuds/lordelannette
Summary: Pulled from deep sleep, Steve flinched awake. His heart hammered inside his chest, the hairs on his body standing straight on edge as his instincts went into overdrive. Fainter than a heartbeat, a pulse throbbed throughout him. It was a feeling he had grown accustomed to-- a feeling that signified a new wolf.Except, he sure as hell didn't create a new one and as Alpha of his pack, it was his responsibility for any new life that was created and no one else's.Which only left one question: who the fuck did?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895044
Comments: 15
Kudos: 314





	pulse of the little wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I have two werewolf short fics. One is a good Steve story (which happens to be this one), and the other features a dark Steve. This story happened to be finished before my other one but I will eventually be posting that one too.

Pulled from deep sleep, Steve flinched awake. 

His heart hammered inside his chest, the hairs on his body standing straight on edge as his instincts went into overdrive. He didn’t know what awakened him and a quick scan of his room revealed nothing. Despite being in human form, his ears pricked as he strained to listen for anything out of the ordinary. But again, there was nothing that screamed warning-- nothing apart from the lulling sound of the rain hitting the window that threatened to pull him back to sleep. 

He felt his eyelids droop and he pressed himself back into his pillow, waiting for a repeat of whatever woke him. A beat passed, then two, and he breathed out in troubled relief. “It was nothing,” he murmured to himself, but the words did little to convince him and even less to comfort him enough to close his eyes. His instincts were never wrong. Ever. 

Steve rolled onto his side a bit too roughly for his bed, hearing the legs groan and wobble beneath him. His massive frame filled it completely. Unlike the others, he’d opted out of getting a bed that filled the room, choosing to get one that fit him and him only. Afterall, it’s not like he had anyone else to fill it with. Still, one of these days the damned thing would break beneath him and take him with it. 

He let his eyes slide closed but sleep didn’t come. Fainter than a heartbeat, a pulse throbbed inside his chest. It stayed there and wouldn’t go away, wouldn’t let him push it out of mind. He flopped over to his other side, trying to stuff the feeling back down, but it persisted the more he tried to ignore it, like the steady drip of water against a slab of stone. And like the stone, Steve would crack, too, if it didn’t stop and let him rest. 

The pulse beat on. 

He forced himself to settle back into his sheets, stuck between that area of being both asleep and awake as the pulse remained. It hadn’t been since turning Peter that he had felt anything like that… 

His eyes snapped open with a start. 

He sat upright in bed. The sheets fell down around his waist, leaving him exposed. 

_ A new wolf.  _

Not a moment later, he was throwing himself out of bed. The sheets tangled around his legs, causing him to fall to the ground as he ripped them from his naked body. He began the change before his feet even planted on the floor. 

He fell onto his hands and knees. The bite of his rough palms hitting the even rougher stone floor didn’t register in his haste, not now-- not when he could feel  _ him _ . Now that he’d acknowledged what his instincts had been screaming to tell him, there was no denying how he could sense a presence on the other end of the tether. It was male, young, but faint and almost gentle, like a whisper rather than a bark he’d felt with the others. 

And with every fiber of his being, Steve had to get him. 

He had to get to him  _ now _ . 

His bones shattered into a thousand pieces and reformed and then shattered again. Jagged splinters of bone shredded the muscles of his arms from the inside of his body, and every tendon in his limbs snapped as he crawled toward the door. His fingernails grew into sharp ebony talons as his hands grew into paws. Any other wolf would have cried out at the change but he was not any other wolf. He was the Alpha of his pack, and he controlled the change. It didn’t control him. 

He shouldered through the discomfort and dragged himself across the floor of his room. He threw his entire weight at the door of his room, and it groaned only once in protest before banging open under the pressure. The sheer force of him ramming into it tore the top hinge off and left the door swinging diagonally from the bottom one. 

When he stood upright, it was on four fur-coated legs. The transformation was complete.

With a short howl, he leapt through the open doorway and ran through the halls. It was so close to the change of the moon that a day prior he had ordered the pack to remain in the safehouse until the full moon had passed. As he ran through the halls, he could sense each of them in their own rooms-- Sam, Natasha, Brock, Clint, and lastly, Peter. 

The pulse led him through the hardwood floors of the empty den and out into the still night air. It beckoned him from the woods and… into the direction of the city? No werewolf would  _ ever  _ risk transforming a human in the middle of the city. 

Then again, no human would ever be selected for the transformation without the input of their Alpha, and he sure as hell didn’t grant anyone permission to create a new pack member. 

The chilly moonlight would normally be a welcome on his fur on a warm evening like that night. Now, he welcomed it as a way to see himself through the woods to the edge of where the city loomed. He’d been there more times to count, but when the full moon was so close, his kind didn’t enjoy being so close to so much chaos-- so much stimulation and not in the good way. 

As soon as his feet left the soft grass of the forest floor and bounded across the scratchy concrete of the city streets, he knew he needed to be more careful. He knew and yet, he didn’t care. The worst that would happen with him running through the open streets in the middle of the night was that a few folks might catch a glimpse of a wolf and call animal control. By then, he’d (hopefully) be long gone. The worst case scenario if he took the safe route to keep from being seen by anyone was probably nothing but if Steve didn’t get to the new wolf in time before another person came across him… 

Panic pushed Steve to run faster as he veered toward the heart of the city and as he got closer, the pulse in the pit of his stomach beat stronger. With his nose down and tail tucked, he raced after the heartbeat that beat against his eardrums. 

When he was led to a small grove of trees surrounding the outskirts of a parking lot, he dove right in. The small bunch of trees was the size of a dime compared to the vast area of woods protecting the safehouse, but compared to the rest of the city it might as well have been an infiltration of nature that had yet to be conquered by steele and asphalt. 

Inside the small park, the pulse throbbed so quickly that it vibrated in his chest. Steve heard him before he saw him. 

A small sound, a high-pitched whimper. 

He stopped and waited. The general din of the woods filled his ears, but above that, a wolf’s cry for help was sounded out and Steve’s heart leapt. 

Scanning the horizon, he saw a pair of striking blue-grey eyes flashing out from beneath a huddle of bushes. The new wolf’s coat was dark brown, almost black, with white that covered his chest and each of his paws, but Steve looked past that, focusing on how the wolf was curled in on itself. There was no missing how the wolf was shaking and how every few seconds a powerful shudder would wrack through his slender body. 

And slender the new wolf was, there was no ignoring that either. He wasn’t thick like Steve was. No, this wolf was fragile looking with dainty paws and limbs that were half the size of Steve’s own. It dawned on him once he took a deep breath, letting the air fill his lungs. 

The new wolf was an Omega. 

A rarity in Steve’s world. A  _ treasure _ . 

When he took a step forward, it was almost as if his paws had a mind of their own. However, he was stopped short as a sudden low growl hit his ears. The Omega was staring right at him now, his ears pricked straight up and teeth glowing beneath the moonlight. He was trying to warn Steve to stay back but the terror in his features seemed to be silently beckoning him in, too, almost begging Steve to step closer and help. 

Steve took another step and when the Omega growled again, Steve gave a sharp warning yip at the new pup that made his growl cut off into a whimper, making the Omega curl further into the shadows. 

Even from the distance in which he stood, the Omega smelled strongly of him. He was  _ Steve’s _ . That made him Steve’s responsibility. If the new wolf refused to get under Steve’s control and bond to the pack, then Steve failed as an Alpha. The Omega’s fate would be worse than death if he would be alone, and the blood of the lives he would shed as a result of his insanity would be on Steve’s hands as well. 

The Omega didn’t know what he was doing, after all. 

The lust of the moon shone in the Omega’s eyes. New wolves couldn’t control their minds while in wolf form, and half the time they couldn’t even control when they shifted into it. Which is why the pack Alphas were always supposed to take care of new members in controlled settings. The Omega must have been terrified to be alone. 

It made Steve  _ furious _ . 

When he continued to trot forward, the Omega did nothing but whimper and bury his nuzzle into his forepaws like he was trying to hide. He didn’t know if the Omega understood that Steve was his Alpha but he clearly knew who was the stronger of the two. The Omega wasn’t submitting, not yet, but at least he wasn’t fighting. That wouldn’t be good for anybody. 

He got close enough that he was able to see the Omega up close. Steve could see how the new wolf’s body trembled, his muscles and bones a vibrating mess beneath sleek fur. He saw panic, felt it, too. 

Steve let out a soft whimper in acknowledgement before lowering himself down to the earth. Blue-grey eyes widened as Steve’s body pressed close. The Omega whined back and it seemed as if he welcomed the contact once Steve rested his head on top of the Omega’s. It wasn’t Steve’s imagination that the Omega pressed back into him. 

For a beat, there was nothing but the Omega’s heavy breathing and the whines that escaped his throat and the stillness of the world around them. He let their warmth seap together, let their scents blend into one, until suddenly the Omega’s whine choked off into a scared yelp. The Omega’s body bucked against Steve’s and Steve’s own body tensed as he awaited the fight, dreading it already. 

He didn’t want to hurt him but if the Omega gave him no choice, it would have to be done. 

Steve thanked the heavens when it became clear that the new wolf wasn’t fighting him. Instead, the Omega was fighting the change. 

He stayed close as the Omega’s body jerked beneath him. His ears flattened against his brown head, and those large blue-grey eyes of his turned to Steve for a brief second until the sloppy transition began. 

It was violent, always was no matter how many times the shift happened, but when he watched as fur faded into pale, smooth flesh, he found himself transfixed. Steve lifted himself up and sat back on his haunches as bit by bit was revealed to him. 

The Omega’s bones broke and set. Slim paws shrank to human-sized hands. His nails changed from pointy tips to an evenly manicured set where fresh dirt sat beneath. And then, all that was left was a nude young man before him. 

Steve was breathless as his eyes soaked in the sight. Like his wolf, the young man had dark brown hair that sat just above his shoulders, loose and free. He was slender but toned beautifully. Broad shoulders that led to a flat stomach and a waist that Steve’s arm could easily wrap around. The young man’s weight couldn’t have been more than one-fifty, half of Steve’s own, so by all means, he was on the smaller side-- not much of a threat. Physically, at least. Because on the outside, the man was a beauty. He had the type of face that would have suitors lined up for just a taste. 

And  _ oh  _ how Steve wanted to taste. 

But that would have to wait. There were more important matters at hand. 

The young man rolled onto his side and clutched at his stomach. Steve knew that even though the Omega had changed back into his human form, his body was still readjusting. His organs were shifting. His bones were becoming more pliable. Soon, he would be able to slip in and out of the change as easily as a new shirt. But now it would be pure hell. 

The Omega groaned, arching his back against the earth. His hands clutched tighter against his stomach. Spasms rocked through his body and he started to shift once again. Slipping in and out of consciousness, the Omega’s pain carried him away in a delirious fever through the rest of the night. Every so often the Omega would lose enough reasoning and try to snap at him. There were a few times when Steve would just let the small wolf tire himself out, pinning him down and praying for it to be over so that the pain would escape the innocent young man. The bite was always a choice, unless a person was born with the gene, and he had a strong hunch this man hadn’t been given a choice. 

All he could do was hold him down, never leaving his wolf form even though the Omega kept shifting beneath him. Each time the Omega shifted into his human form, he would cry out and clutch at Steve’s fur. At some point the brunet passed out, which was probably a good thing. Sleep tugged at Steve himself while he held the Omega but he forced himself to stay awake, ready to protect this new wolf at any cost. 

So in the long hours of the night, and then the morning, everything but the two of them faded away. The Omega’s body curled perfectly into Steve’s and Steve didn’t hesitate to let his weight pull the slender man in.

By the time the sun kissed the horizon, his eyes were as heavy as two-ton weights and he’d shifted into human form. A few hours back he had changed in order to carry them both into a more reclusive area far from where any humans would be, a place where they’d be safer from prying eyes. Just as he started to feel his eyelids droop, the sound of a groan jerked him wide-awake.

He released the young man in his arms and rocked back onto his heels. 

The man groaned again, longer this time, and he shook his head, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes. “Fucking hangover,” he said through gritted teeth before rolling onto his back and sitting up. 

Steve grunted to alert him to his presence, and the Omega started at the sound, his eyes going wide. But when he saw Steve, his face broke into a grin like they were old friends. Their eyes met and something flashed across the Omega’s face before his gaze moved down, looking Steve up from head to toe and looking pleased. “Wow,” he breathed. Steve wanted to lick at the corner of the Omega’s smirk. “Look at you. Hey, before we leave, do you want another go?” The brunet glanced down pointedly, and Steve’s eyes followed down his slim body. 

For the first time, he saw the Omega’s cock. It was a pretty thing, and from the looks of it, it was obvious what he wanted. 

Steve felt a twinge stir in his own cock. It would be so easy to shove him down to his knees and pin him to the ground as he had done the night prior. Only this time it would be a different kind of submission and the Omega would be in his right mind. 

“No,” he said roughly, the word catching in his throat. “I didn’t-- we didn’t…” 

“We didn’t?” He tilted his head to the side with a look of surprise. “That’s a shame. Still no time like the present, though, right?” He was an eager little thing as he stepped into Steve’s space, closing the distance between them. Their erections were only inches apart. Instinctively, Steve seized his hips.  _ Narrow  _ hips. Steve could feel the delicacy of the Omega’s bones beneath his fingertips. He wanted the man. There was no denying that. All Steve had to do was grab the Omega and pull him into him. The brunet was more than willing. He could use him. Could make the Omega  _ his _ . He could-- he didn’t even know the Omega’s name. 

With a small shove, he pushed the brunet from him. “What’s your name?” 

“Bucky,” he said and folded his arms across his bare chest. The man knew he had the looks. The small smirk never left his mouth. 

“Bucky,” Steve repeated, tasting the feel of the young man’s name in his mouth. It was odd, but unique, and it was a name Steve could easily get used to saying. “I’m Steve.” 

“Steve,” Bucky breathed out and his smile stretched. “Pretty name for a pretty face.” 

He paused for the briefest of seconds wondering if the man always acted like that. Wild. Untamed, in a way. It made Steve’s blood hum. 

It also made him narrow his eyes. 

“Bucky,” he started carefully, “how much do you remember from last night?” 

The Omega shrugged and there was that smile again. So carefree, so  _ young _ . “Nothing,” he said. “Usually a good sign I did something right. Although I do have a killer fucking headache this morning.” 

“So you don’t remember a man or a wolf…?” 

It was then that the real Bucky started to trickle in, the reality settling. It was his eyes that changed first. The glazed film shifted as Bucky looked at him closely. Slowly, his smirk started to fade and he uncrossed his arms. They dropped loosely at his sides. Although Bucky didn’t have nearly the amount of muscle mass that Steve had, Bucky was toned. When he locked his elbows, the beautiful threads of muscle in his arms stood out. 

In Steve’s eyes, the young man looked ready to pounce if need be. 

“What is this?” Bucky asked. “Twenty questions? This is getting boring.  _ Fast _ .” 

He ignored that and answered him with another question. “So do you know what you are then?”

For the first time, Steve saw anger flash in those pretty eyes of his. The unnatural hues of a supernatural creature shone just beneath Bucky’s iris’, making them glow the same vibrant shade from last night. “Of course I know what I am,” he snapped. “I’m  _ not  _ the one with a hot guy begging to fuck me and instead choosing to play detective instead of doctor. I’m comfortable being gay, so you don’t need to go all Dr. Phil on me. I have no problem admitting what I am.” 

Steve nearly balked at Bucky’s insinuation. Bucky thought Steve had been asking him about being gay? God. 

He scoffed, “No, not-- I’m not talking about that.” 

“Then what the hell are you talking about?” The anger and distrust didn’t leave Bucky’s eyes. 

“Sorry,” he said with a sigh. “It’s been a rough night.” 

“I can see that.” The Omega’s gaze lingered at a dark bruise on the top of Steve’s shoulder where Bucky had bitten into in the late hours of the night during a more painful shift he’d experienced. He’d been so gone in his mind that when Steve had tried to comfort the new wolf, Bucky had lashed out and ripped into Steve’s flesh. It’d been an accident and Steve wouldn’t begin to blame him. 

Bucky reached out a hand and traced the outline with the tips of his finger. The touch was feather-light and Steve felt the goosebumps dance across his flesh. “Who did that?” he asked Steve. 

There was no need to lie to the man. 

“You did,” Steve answered. 

“ _ I _ did?” Bucky echoed. He snatched his hand away from Steve’s body as if he’d stung him. “That doesn’t sound like me.” 

“You’re a wolf. It might not be what you were, but it’s what you are now. You need to learn to control it and you’ll need to bond to the pack.” 

“What?” Bucky stepped back, his eyes widening and looking at Steve like he’d gone crazy. “Look, dude. I’m not sure what you’re on but I don’t think it’s worn off yet. I’m not into that stuff so I think we’re done here.” Bucky’s mouth sat in an angry straight line. God, even his pout was beautiful. Steve resisted the urge to lean into the brunet. Bucky’s hands were balled into fists, and despite Bucky not opting to violence, it looked like the Omega was ready to punch Steve in the face if he didn’t tread carefully. 

There was no missing how Bucky’s skin was starting to quiver, too, a clear signal that his wolf was trying to take over. 

“I’m not on anything,” he said slowly, lifting his hands up as he prepared himself. “Here, let me show you.” Without another word, Steve was allowing himself to shift. 

Few could make the change in broad daylight, and he was one of them. Years of being a werewolf and still, the pain was something that made his teeth clench together. It never eased. Each and every time it was excruciating, and when the sun was out, it was even worse. 

The pain stole his breath from his lungs. As his bones rearranged and reformed, he felt as though he might be dying, and in his darkest moments, sometimes he wished he did. 

Though it felt like an eternity, it actually only took him seconds to change into his wolf form. He doubled over in the pain, and by the time his palms hit the ground he stood on four massive paws. 

He barked once at Bucky. 

Bucky’s wide eyes grew even wider. Moving slowly, Steve leaned forward and licked the back of Bucky’s hand. The brunet jerked his hand away and backed up quickly. But before he could get too far, Steve was shifting back, his fur disappearing once again. 

“Wait!” he shouted. “This isn’t a joke. You aren’t crazy.” 

“If I’m not crazy, then you’re the one who’s fucking lost it,” Bucky shot back. The brunet took a couple more steps back. His hands were outstretched in front of him as if he was warding off ancient evil. “Look, Steve, you’re hot and everything, and your cock-- holy fuck, I could have fun with that thing-- but I just don’t think it’s worth it to get involved in-- in whatever this is.” 

Did Bucky not  _ get  _ it? He was already involved. 

“Buck,” he said. He grabbed at the Omega’s thin wrist and tugged the brunet closer to him. They were nose to nose. If Steve couldn’t make Bucky understand he was a danger to himself and to others, and he hurt someone, Steve would never forgive himself. Neither of them could afford to ignore this. “This is important. You need to listen to me. You need to come back with me to our safehouse. We have a cabin in the woods and we only have so much time to--” 

“I don’t  _ need  _ to do anything,” Bucky cut him off. He yanked his wrist from Steve’s grasp so quickly that the tips of Steve’s fingernails grazed Bucky’s bare skin. Bucky didn’t even flinch. “We’re finished here.” 

Bucky shot off into the woods before Steve could react. Steve started to chase after him, but a group of voices stopped him short. Fucking humans. 

On instinct, Steve shifted back into wolf form and darted off.

* * *

Navigating through the city without being seen was much trickier during the day than at night, but he stuck to the alleyways and the factory district that most sane humans would avoid. 

The downfall though, was that the smoke clogged his nose with its stench and almost choked him. If he had been in human form, it would have been enough to set off an asthma attack. And he didn’t even have asthma-- not anymore. In wolf form, with the heightened senses, it was ten times worse. Still, anything to avoid being caught. 

He found his way back to the safehouse as if on autopilot. The final shift back into human form nearly made him flop into a useless puddle on the front porch. The night had worn him out. Rest and a moment to regroup would do him a world of good. 

Somehow he managed to collapse onto the door rather than the ground, and it banged open when he twisted the handle. 

Natasha and Clint were lounging in the den room, and he could sense Brock somewhere in the back. Two were missing. 

“Where’s Sam?” he snapped. “Peter?” 

“Both went for a run,” Nat answered without even looking up from her tablet. “They’ll be back by sunset.” 

Steve grunted. They better be back by sunset. They knew the rules. With one rogue werewolf already on the loose, he didn’t need to chase down another. RIght now all he wanted to chase was the sleep he desperately needed to catch up on. 

“You had a fun night,” Clint said. 

“Excuse me?” he asked with a raised brow. All he wanted was peace and quiet, and on a good day the pack was anything but peace and quiet. On a bad day,  _ chaos _ . 

“His scent,” Clint continued. “I can smell him all over you and let me tell you, he smells amazing. Plus, you’ve clearly been up all night. So, who’s the--” Clint took another quick sniff, and he looked toward Steve, clearly impressed-- “ _ Omega _ ?”

Bucky’s scent and his own had mingled together to the point he could no longer notice where Bucky’s ended and Steve’s began. He should have realized the others would have picked up on it right away. 

“It’s not like that,” he said but didn’t take the time to explain exactly what it was like. He needed to crash on his bed and catch some sleep first. WIth his mind cleared, he’d have a better idea of what to do next. Maybe he’d figure out how to convince Bucky to stay and bond with the pack. If not the pack, then he’d at least need to get Bucky to stay at the safehouse until the full moon passed in two nights' time. 

He walked through the den and almost collided into Brock as he blocked the entrance to the hall. Brock was an Alpha, like Steve, and only just slightly smaller than him. Right now he was barefoot and wore nothing but sweatpants that rode low on his hips. “What’s this about an Omega?” he asked. His dark eyes seemed to glimmer. “You found a mate?” 

“It isn’t like that.” 

“He keeps saying that,” Nat said from her spot in an armchair, voice still composed. “It doesn’t sound any more convincing no matter how many times he says it.” 

As the three of them chuckled at their little jokes, Steve almost didn’t smell it. It clung to his skin so thickly that he had thought it was Bucky’s scent coming from his own skin. Now he recognized that familiar honey sweetness wafting from Brock. Mixed with Brock’s spice and burnt sandalwood scent, Steve almost gagged. 

He also wanted to roar. 

“I’d love to find out who finally caught the attention of the great Alpha of ours,” Brock said, and Steve’s ears pricked at what sounded like a bite beneath that voice. Brock even tried to shoot him that know-it-all grin of his as he had countless times before. Like nothing was even wrong. How could Brock stand there as if everything was all right? As if there possibly weren't any lives in danger? When Brock had  _ knowingly  _ betrayed an order from his own Alpha? When Brock had created new life and had zero responsibility for the consequences? 

Steve lunged at him. His fingers wrapped around Brock’s throat, and the momentum from the weight of Steve’s large frame had them crashing into the wall. All of the air rushed out of Brock’s lungs at once. Who was laughing now? He enjoyed seeing that grin wipe off Brock’s face. 

“What did you do?” Steve ground out through gritted teeth. 

“The hell--” Clint started to move forward as if to hold him back but he saw a small shake of Nat’s head out of his peripheral vision and Clint stopped short. Instead, they both watched on with sharp, focused eyes. 

“Get off me!” he growled. Brock’s hands went right up to where Steve was cutting off his airway and dug his nails in deep, his dark eyes glinting harshly. But Steve didn’t let up. “I had no idea. I swear! You have to believe me!” 

It was subtle but he watched as Nat’s and Clint’s weight shifted. They stood on the balls of their feet, and their fingers twitched in anticipation. Though he knew they couldn’t possibly know what was going on, they would join in if he commanded them too. 

He didn’t. 

“So you know what you did,” Steve hissed. “And here I thought you were too stupid to realize what happened.” 

“I didn’t mean for it,” Brock gasped. Steve had nearly choked the life out of him. How could Brock have been so careless? 

“Of course you didn’t mean to,” Steve gritted out. His eyes narrowed. “That’s why we have the safehouse. To stay here until the full moon  _ passed _ and it’s safe to be around humans again.” 

“Steve, I--” 

“You don’t get to call me that,” he growled. “You went against my command. That means you are no longer worth anything to me or this pack.” He released him and Brock stumbled forward. Brock held up his hands as if he was reaching out to a wild animal. And perhaps that’s what Steve was in that moment. 

Brock at least had the decency to look ashamed, but he also looked pissed. “There was a party. I thought I could slip out and be back in without you even knowing. You have to believe me--” 

“How can I ever believe anything you say again?” 

“I was going to tell you!” 

“And yet you didn’t,” Steve finalized. “You lied. You disobeyed orders, and not only my direct orders-- your High Alpha’s orders-- but you disobeyed the very orders of nature itself.  _ You  _ know the law.  _ I  _ know the law. When one wolf dies, another takes its place.” 

Brock’s eyes widened. “What are you saying? Are-- are you going to kill me, Steve? Is that what this is?” 

“Just get out of my fucking sight,” he seethed. “I have nothing more to say to you right now.” 

Brock’s mouth hung open and he turned his outraged gaze toward Nat and Clint as if they would side with him. Steve didn’t need to turn around to see that they didn’t give him an ounce of sympathy. 

Brock’s shoulders slumped and he walked briskly to the front door. When he twisted the door open, he stood there for a moment before looking back over his shoulder at Steve for one last time. “I’ll make it up to you,” he said. “I promise--” 

“LEAVE!” he shouted over Brock, not letting him finish whatever it was he intended to say. To further make his point, he picked up a bottle of half-empty whiskey on a nearby table and threw it at the man. It shattered on the wall next to Brock’s head. “The next one won’t miss.” 

With a deep sign, Brock left. The door clicked into place. He wanted to throw up at the thought of Brock. How everything had gotten so fucked up was beyond him. He  _ desperately  _ needed to clear his head so without another word or thought, he left the room without another word. 

“What a shame,” he heard Clint whisper to Nat. “I was drinking that.” 

* * *

He found himself standing in the shower. As a wolf and especially as an Alpha, his blood naturally ran hot. The water beating down on him was hotter. He’d turned the temperature right past the point of comfort and left it there. The pain felt almost soothing in a strange way, as if it gave him something to focus on instead of the dark thoughts that ran in his head. 

What was it about Bucky? He had always considered himself fairly level headed for an Alpha. Others he knew were quick tempered and quick to rush into things. He tried to be rational and a good leader. But the thought of Bucky alone and in trouble made him see red. Part of him realized that he’d sent Brock away because he’d been afraid that he would have tore Brock’s throat out with his bare hands. 

He looked down at his hands and envisioned Brock’s blood running over them. Part of him liked it. 

His hands shook and he clenched them into fists to stop it. Closing his eyes, he let the water pound the tension away from his strained back. 

After his shower, he shrugged into pajama pants and collapsed into the armchair in his room. With his eyes closed, he tried to focus on the pulse that had beckoned him to Bucky the night before. 

It was gone. 

That meant Bucky hadn’t shifted back into wolf form yet, and if Steve didn’t bond him to the pack soon, it would be gone forever. He would have no help finding the Omega then. 

Even with his eyes closed, the room seemed to spin around him. He tried his damnedest to focus on Bucky. He knew the new wolf needed him. If he couldn’t save Bucky, did he even have the right to call himself a true Alpha? 

His eyes felt tired beneath his eyelids. He opened them and left the chair to pick up all of his sheets that had been pulled off the bed the night before. He eyed his bed. The mattress was small and it was almost a decade old now. It wasn’t too firm, not too lumpy. He’d had it since he’d earned his pack and although he was the High Alpha, it didn’t mean he let the power go to his head. The bed comforted him. It reminded him of his roots. 

He didn’t bother fixing the sheets or pulling the worn quilt across the base. He flopped on top of the tangled heap, and before his head had even hit the pillow, he passed out.

* * *

For the second time in a row, his eyes sprang open in the middle of the night. He had no way of knowing how many hours had slipped by since he fell asleep. At the very least, the day had come and gone. Despite the dark and the lack of windows, flashes of moonlight appeared in the room and nearly blinded him. 

Images flashed before his eyes. 

Bucky, alone in the woods, and in pain. The Omega raced through the trees and would occasionally look back over his shoulder at something chasing him. There was terror on his face. 

Steve sucked in a breath when Bucky tripped and fell to the ground. Steve felt the burn of Bucky’s skin scraping open as if it were his own injuries. 

Bucky looked up from the floor and flinched as whatever advanced. Steve’s vision jumped to Bucky’s perspective. A dark black wolf was mere feet in front of him. The wolf’s familiar dark eyes were angry, furious. 

Teeth snarling, it lunged at Bucky’s face. Immediately, Steve’s vision cut out and left him alone in his pitch-black room, his heart pounding. Bucky was in danger and only Steve could help him. 

He was out of the bed and on his feet before he had the chance to think twice. 

* * *

Steve shot through the woods like a demon from hell. Weaving and twisting through the brush, he ran as fast as his four legs could carry him without crashing into one of the trees. The pain from a possible collision meant nothing to him, but the momentum and time he’d lose in having to recover meant  _ everything _ . Bucky needed him. 

Every nanosecond was precious. 

Even as he ran to save Bucky, he cursed the Omega, too. If Bucky wasn’t in wolf form, Steve wouldn’t be able to find him. 

His vision scattered as he ran. His feet still felt the floor of the woods beneath his feet, but everything else was blurred, trained on Bucky and Bucky alone to the point that Steve ran fully on instinct. He witnessed something different-- Bucky scrambling upright from the ground on his hands and knees. Four claw marks gashed across his back, bloody and jagged. The desperation in Bucky’s eyes terrified him. 

Why hadn’t Bucky shifted into his wolf form to fight back already? It was still too early for him to control where and when he changed to wolf form, but surely it should happen on instinct in a life or death situation. 

And then, it happened. At the edge of the forest, the pulse flickered. It was faint and fading with each passing second, but it was there. 

Steve skittered to a stop and let out an anguished howl that rippled through his entire body. It pulled him toward the complete opposite of where he had expected-- not toward the city but deeper into the woods. He whirled around and headed back in the direction he’d come from only seconds earlier. How had he not recognized his own woods? Better yet, what was Bucky doing this far from town?

He didn’t have any more visions. Even with the nearly full moon high in the sky above him, he felt blind. 

It started to rain, but gently like a fine mist. He snarled as the water dulled his nose and masked Bucky’s scent from him. 

The first time the pulse vanished he nearly tripped over his feet. Surely if Bucky died, he would know it, wouldn’t he? 

Steve howled again and finally, the softest of howls answered him back. 

The sound shot energy through him like he’d never felt before. He felt charged, electric, and there was nothing that could stop him as he dug his feet harder into the ground, going faster, further. 

He ran past the safehouse and deeper into the woods until his feet were skidding to a stop. His heart slammed into his chest when he finally saw him. 

Bucky was lying curled on his side in human form. He was still. Impossibly still. And worse, the pitch black wolf stalked alongside his body and dipped it’s teeth toward Bucky’s throat. 

With a feral, powerful growl, Steve threw himself at the wolf. Their bodies collided together and they tumbled in a messy heap that Steve controlled away from Bucky. He hadn’t even had the chance to see if Bucky was breathing or not, and no matter how desperately his instincts begged him to, he couldn’t tear his attention away from the threat at hand. 

When they rolled to a stop, he placed himself between Bucky and the wolf, crouched low, ready to spring. He bared his teeth and growled low, giving his warning loud and clear. 

The wolf’s teeth started to part as he growled in return but then it was shaking its head and backing down. But just barely. 

Fur was shed as the wolf transformed before Steve’s eyes. The black fur retreated, bones snapped and popped with the grace of someone who had been shifting with ease for years. When the body was finished rearranging itself, a familiar man stood in front of him. 

_ Brock _ . 

“What are you doing?” he shouted at Steve. “I told you I’d fix this! You were the one that said when one wolf dies, another takes its place. I’m not fucking dying anytime soon so that leaves him. Let me finish this and it’ll be like none of this ever fucking happened.” 

Steve didn’t move to shift back into human form. Brock had a crazed look in his eyes, and at that moment, Steve knew there would be no reasoning with the man. He had been too worried about losing Bucky to realize that Brock had already been lost some time ago. 

He barked at Brock in warning when the man tried to take a step in Bucky’s direction. 

“Come one!” Brock roared, running his hands roughly through his hair that was slick from the rain. “I lost control and bit him outside the party. Nothing else happened. I didn’t fuck him if that’s what you’re worried about!” 

Steve let out a low growl, pacing back and forth alongside Bucky, guarding him from Brock. At least now Brock’s gaze had shifted onto Steve. Those black eyes bared into Steve and then, Brock stepped forward. He didn’t stop until his stomach was inches from Steve’s muzzle, as if trying to remind Steve exactly who was in front of him. 

It didn’t matter, not anymore. Steve didn’t care about the silvery scar above Brock’s belly button, the mark that signified his bond to Steve’s pack. It shimmered in the moonlight. Steve shook his head once, sharp. 

Something flashed across Brock’s face. “Why do you care?” Brock screamed at him. “You didn’t even pick him to be a member of the pack! How can you trust him? He didn’t fight beside you like I did. He was a fucking human until last night. Let me kill him and this will all be done.  _ Tonight _ .” He took a step closer. His black eyes shifted and were now locked back onto Bucky’s crumpled form. 

When Brock moved as if to brush past him, Steve snapped into action. He bit into the tight flesh above Brock’s navel and with ease, his teeth pierced the scar that contained the magic of keeping the man bonded to the pack. He shook his head with his teeth still buried in Brock and like butter, the soft flesh shredded into ribbons, disfiguring the scar. 

The bond was severed and Steve felt it instantly. Brock did, too, if the way his body jerked and his black eyes falling flat suddenly were anything to go by. The strong beat that Steve had felt for the past decade was gone as if by the mere snap of his fingers. 

“You stupid fucker,” Brock whispered. With a snarl his body shifted within seconds and he leapt forward without hesitation. 

Steve jumped too, his powerful legs digging into the earth and propelling him forward until they were colliding in the air. The momentum sent them rolling over and over, their teeth snarled and snapping at one another, former pack members turned against each other. 

Brock had always been a sly fighter, the type that bordered along being dirty. He went for the jabs that were easy, yet would inflict minimal damage until the pain was too much to overcome and it all slammed into a being all at once. Fighting against Steve was no different it seemed. 

But when Brock nicked Steve’s shoulder, Steve’s head whipped around and he sank his teeth into the black wolf’s neck. It was a bite that could kill, if Steve wanted to. He could sense the pounding of Brock’s jugular inches from his teeth and if he dug in just a bit further, he’d be able to nick the artery and finish this before it got too out of hand. 

He couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

With his grip on Brock’s neck, he forced the man to the ground. Except Brock flopped onto his back and the force pulled Steve down with him. The black wolf twisted out from beneath him and in a blur his teeth found Steve’s leg. Brock was no longer bound in service to the pack so he didn’t have to fight instinct to fight him, his former High Alpha. Right now the black wolf was running on nothing but adrenalin and raw fury. 

Even then, Steve wondered if Brock felt the least bit torn about what was occurring. If Brock was, Steve couldn’t tell. 

He only had one thought in his head and that was to keep Brock from reaching Bucky. He had to protect the Omega. Even if he had not yet bonded to the pack, it was still Steve’s duty. Bucky hadn’t asked for any of this. 

Sharp cracking and popping cut through the natural white noise of the woods. A soft whimpering howl followed it. 

Steve turned to see the brown and white wolf shifting and moving to stand on his shaky paws. He was so relieved that Bucky was alive that he didn’t realize his breath held inside his lungs until his body was begging for the oxygen. He was so beside himself with joy that he’d been distracted for just a second, but that second was all that Brock needed. 

Brock let out a vicious growl and ran past him. Steve threw himself at the black wolf and wrapped his mouth around the only part of Brock that was in his reach-- Brock’s tail. Steve’s teeth chomped down and he dug his feet into the ground, pulling Brock backward. The black wolf howled in anger and whipped his head around to lash back at him. 

_ Run!  _ He wanted to shout at Bucky. Only, the Omega tilted his head to the side and watched with wide, terrified eyes. Bucky let out a small whine as their eyes locked. 

Steve knew that he wouldn’t be able to protect Bucky and fight Brock, too. If Bucky would run away, then Steve could concentrate on the fight itself. To get this done with. 

Using all of his might, he flung Brock to the side and watched as the black wolf crashed onto his side a few feet away. Steve didn’t waste a second turning toward Bucky and letting out a rough growl, charging at Bucky to chase him away from the area. He barked and snarled his teeth at the Omega as he raced forward, hoping he looked more threatening than anything Bucky had ever seen before. 

Bucky’s wide eyes widened even further and the whine that hit Steve’s ears was high-pitched and sounded so wounded that Steve regretted doing it immediately, even though he knew he did it for Bucky’s protection. Still, he felt something ripple inside of him as he watched Bucky dash away without looking back. 

Even as he was relieved at Bucky’s safety, a part of him worried that the Omega might never come back. And that was worse above all. 

Brock began to chase after Bucky but Steve tackled him from behind. Once again they were rolling through the dirt and trampling over the forest floor. Brock yelped and bit at Steve’s paws. Steve kicked hard and bounced back on top of his feet as soon as they came to a stop. Before he did anything else, his eyes shot over to where Bucky had been and sent a silent thank you to the heavens above when he realized that Bucky had escaped. 

Brock came to the same conclusion and turned his feral attention back on him. Their eyes met. Time stilled. 

Then, it started up all at once when Brock pounced forward again. Relentless in his attack, Brock advanced again and again and again. Each time Steve gained his ground, Brock was shifting and sending him back on the defense. The back and forth of the constant shifting from wolf to human and back again the past couple of days, coupled with the multiple fights, had started to catch up to him. The small pulse that beat when Bucky was in wolf form was all that kept him energized. As long as he felt that tiny pulsation, he knew that Bucky was alive and well. 

Brock’s claws connected with Steve’s shoulder and he dug in. Long rips slashed from his shoulder down his side and the pain pulled Steve from his thoughts of the Omega, making him see red. He was  _ done _ . 

With a roar more powerful than anything he’d ever given before, he threw Brock onto his back and snarled into the wolf’s face, teeth inches away and paw pressed hard into the wolf’s chest. 

This was over. 

And they both knew it. They both knew that Steve could be the only one walking away from this, too, if this continued. And as much as his instincts were screaming at him to bathe in Brock’s blood, he couldn’t ignore the past that they shared. 

They’d spent years training together. How many countless nights had they spent planning their strategies? Spending nights locked away in the safehouse and sharing the pain of the pack as the full moon took them over? They were brothers and had been for years now. 

Steve was staring down at a wolf he’d long become familiar with and one that he’d never dreamed of ending. He wouldn’t do it. Couldn’t. 

But then suddenly his mind was reeling when the pulse vanished from his soul. His stomach lurched and he let out a pained howl.  _ Bucky _ ! Did he…? He couldn’t… Steve prayed that the Omega had made it somewhere safe and shifted back into human form. 

He startled, however, when a snarl was emanating from beneath him. Brock was scrambling to get free again. 

But just as Steve pressed down another paw on the black wolf’s chest, a series of multiple howls in unison were filling the night air in. Brock’s ears pricked straight up and Steve looked behind him to see his pack rushing out from the trees.

There was his pack running together with a brown and white wolf in the lead. Steve’s heart soared. 

Wolf after wolf circled around them, snarling and barking at Brock but Steve paid attention to no one apart from Bucky who lingered back from the action. Bucky nodded his head as if to say  _ you’re welcome.  _

Steve nodded back. His main concern was of Bucky running off, but the small wolf made no move to do such a thing. Thankfully. 

With the rest of the pack here now, Steve released Brock and took a step back as the pack advanced. He reached inside himself and yanked. As excruciating as ever, the shift took over him and he stood on his own two feet as a human once again. 

Five wolves swiveled their heads in his direction, waiting for Steve’s command. Brock’s gaze flicked in his direction and he looked at Steve only out of the corner of his eyes. It was apparent that he was waiting, too. 

At Steve’s command, the pack backed away from Brock, giving Steve room. His hard eyes never left Brock’s body on the ground. The black wolf’s muscles stayed tense and taut like he was readying himself to pounce. 

“Brock,” he said. Brock turned his head toward him. “There’s nothing for you here anymore. Leave town now and I’ll let you go. But you will never come back here, do you understand?” 

Brock rolled onto his stomach with a whine. He didn’t grace the others with his attention. No, his black eyes stared right into Steve’s. Without looking away, Brock moved to stand on quivering legs. One nod was all that he gave as his answer until he was limping, battered and bloody, away from the pack. 

Steve waited until after Brock vanished from sight before he allowed himself to turn his attention fully back onto his pack. 

All six wolves stood in a huddle watching him. He had failed to notice that the others had already moved to surround the Omega. A smile broke out on his face as he sought out Bucky. “Well, Buck,” he said. “I would say ‘welcome to the pack’ but it seems like you’ve made your own welcome.” 

Bucky barked as an answer and the other five wolves brushed up against the smaller wolf, nuzzling his neck as they marked him with the scent of the pack. 

Now all that was left was the bond. 

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. 

Two days had passed since he’d exiled Brock from the pack. Now that the full moon had passed and started to wane, the others had returned to the city while him and Bucky stayed at the safehouse. 

Bucky grinned, nodding his head. “Yes, Steve. For the last time, I want to bond with your pack. I want to learn how to control this.” But then he turned serious as he sought out Steve’s gaze. Bucky nibbled his bottom lip, looking away. “I know it’s crazy. I know we just met and all, but I, uh, I can’t seem to get you out of my head. I’ve never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. It’s like there’s a connection pulling me to you. You know… I was actually trying to find you the other night when that guy attacked me.”

Bucky’s eyes flicked back to his. Steve’s mind reeled. He had wondered why Bucky had come to the forest that night, so far from the city, but he’d never thought he’d find out. His heart thumped in his chest. 

“I feel as if--” Bucky continued, the words fumbling as he chose them carefully. A beautiful tint of red splashed across his pale cheeks. “I feel as if… there’s already a bond between us. So why not make it official?” 

Steve grinned. “Then let’s do it.” 

His hands slid up the smooth skin of Bucky’s chest and back, feeling for any bruises or scrapes. The bond required a lot of energy. If Bucky wasn’t fully healed from the fight, forming the bond could kill him. 

But all that was left from the aftermath was a few scratches that had already started to knit back together. That didn’t explain why his hands didn’t move from Bucky’s skin immediately though. 

“I knew you couldn’t wait to get your hands on me,” Bucky said, a pretty smile curving on his red lips. “Of course, this whole werewolf business as an excuse to get in my pants is a bit much if I’m being honest. You could have had me that morning if you would have taken me. No need to go to all this trouble,” Bucky teased. 

This time, it was Steve’s turn to blush before he started to transform. Bucky copied him, except it took twice as long for the Omega to shift. The new wolf’s movements were awkward and clumsy where Steve’s were precise and strong. Nonetheless, Bucky still made the transition. The fact that Bucky had already mastered when to make the shift on his own command was impressive, if Steve was being honest. 

When Bucky settled, he looked to Steve and acknowledged him with one short hum. Steve gently pushed the smaller wolf’s shoulders down with his front paws. Bucky let himself be lowered to the ground until he was flat on his back. 

He had explained the ritual to Bucky more than once so that the Omega would at least know what to expect. The silence in the house pressed heavily on his ears. 

When he had bonded Peter to the pack, it had been a cause for a celebration. They did it at midnight in front of a large crackling fire. The pack had howled and whooped beneath the moonlight. Here and now, with the two of them alone, it was an entirely different experience. 

The look in Bucky’s blue-grey eyes was one of complete trust. He hadn’t asked for this life, but he asked for it now. 

Bucky shifted to lay in the position of total submission, baring his stomach to Steve. It stole his breath away how Bucky was offering himself to Steve. The others had done the same but this was  _ so  _ much more different. 

With a shuddering breath, Steve lowered his muzzle to Bucky’s belly and let his teeth pierce the soft flesh there. Though Bucky knew what had been coming, he yelped when Steve bit him for the first time. 

Warm blood pooled from the puncture marks. Steve licked the wound clean, and it started to heal over before his eyes. Werewolves naturally healed quickly but not this quickly. This was magic. The bite signified that Bucky would allow Steve to do as he wished when he wished, even if that led to harm. Clearing the wound meant that Steve would never intentionally harm the Omega. 

The second time he bit Bucky, he only winced. Steve looked up at him as he lapped at the fur. By the third bite, Bucky had no reaction. He didn’t move or flinch away from Steve, and once the wound was licked clean, the bond was done. The tiny flickering he felt within his chest didn’t fade away as it typically did once a new wolf bonded to a pack. 

This was a strong and steady rhythm that echoed inside of Steve like a second heartbeat, pulling him closer to the Omega. And like a heartbeat, it simply became another part of him, fading into the background but always present. Always pulsing inside of him.

Bucky raised himself up on his feet and Steve pressed in close, rubbing his muzzle along Bucky’s neck and along the side of his body. Steve’s scent coated Bucky’s face and neck, marking him as an official member of Steve’s pack. 

But another difference was that Bucky nuzzled  _ back _ . 

Curled around each other, Steve started to shift and once again Bucky followed. He had never shifted pressed up against another person before now. It shocked him that the pain, unbearable in its agonizing torment, dulled tremendously. In fact, it didn’t dull much at all. 

Already close, the change brought them even closer together. Their bodies brushed and twisted together like an intimate dance, emerging as men with their limbs entangled together. 

Steve unwrapped himself from the smaller man and moved to the couch. As Bucky stood to sit beside him, Steve noticed the fresh red scar standing prominently above his belly button. His fingers traced the raised skin there when Bucky sat beside him on the couch. In time the scar would fade to silver. 

Bucky’s breath hitched. “Does it always feel like this?” he asked Steve. 

“Like what?” 

“This… connection.” The brunet waved at the space between them. “I feel you, even when we aren’t touching. Is this a normal thing? Is this what the pack bond feels like?” 

“No,” Steve answered with a small frown. He’d never felt  _ anything  _ like this before. “I’ve never felt this way with any person or wolf before now. Although, I’ve heard…” he trailed off, lost in thought. 

“What is it?” Bucky prompted after a moment of silence. 

“I’ve heard of something similar when a wolf meets their mate.” 

Bucky didn’t answer. Instead, he turned his head to the side and thought over what Steve had said. Steve’s stomach lurched. Did he say too much too soon? After all they had been through in the past few days, would this be what scared Bucky off? 

“So, Steve,” Bucky said when he finally broke the silence. The small curve along the edge of his mouth returned, and he looked Steve straight in the eyes. “Now that I’m here, naked and in your arms, are you finally going to fuck me or do I have to beg?” 

His cock instantly swelled. “Begging’s always nice,” he grinned back. 

Bucky opened his mouth to speak, but Steve didn’t give him the chance. He hooked his arm around Bucky’s neck and seized his lips with a fierceness that made his blood hum. Bucky was melting in his arms all at once, like he’d been anticipating this all along. 

Bucky’s mouth opened under Steve’s and their tongues met. Even while kissing, with one of Steve’s hands tangled in Bucky’s soft hair and the other stroking the small of his back, there was entirely too much space between them. 

He tugged Bucky forward to deepen their kiss and leaned back as the brunet fell halfway onto his lap. Their chests mashed together, letting their erections press between their bodies. There was something about the softest parts of their bodies rubbing together while Steve’s calloused hands explored the younger man’s bodies. Bucky was soft beneath Steve’s hands, gentle, delicate. Like velvet and cashmere. 

Bucky sighed so faintly that Steve almost didn’t hear it at all. It was sexy as hell, although he found there was still too much space between them. 

With a grunt, he encircled Bucky’s waist and yanked the brunet properly onto his lap. Bucky’s knees slammed into the cushioned back of the leather couch, forcing him to straddle Steve’s hips. The movement slid their lengths fully along each other. 

Bucky’s silky skin rubbed his and created a slight friction as their cocks were trapped between them. Steve allowed himself to give into what he’d been denying since the moment they first spoke as two hot-blooded men. 

His hands grazed up Bucky’s chest, around the curvature of his delicate muscles and down his back to that sinfully tight ass of his. By the end of the night, that ass would be  _ his _ . 

Every inch of Bucky was lean with the softest string of muscles beneath his skin, easy to be moved beneath Steve’s fingers. Steve, himself, had muscles on top of muscles that made him broad and bulky. With his arms wrapped around Bucky, he realized that his Omega was the perfect fit. 

Bucky broke the kiss and rolled his hips back to create room between their chests. The brunet leaned forward and dipped down, his mouth skimming the surface of Steve’s chest. Bucky’s nimble fingers brushed against the thick hair on Steve’s chest as Steve’s own fingers clutched at Bucky’s hips and ass to keep his Omega balanced on his lap. When Bucky reached Steve’s nipple, wrapping his hot mouth around it, Steve’s head rolled back and he let out a soft groan in response. 

The brunet sucked gingerly as he ran his tongue across Steve’s pec to the other nipple. Steve’s eyes closed as he basked in the sensation. He allowed Bucky to work at his own pace, letting the younger man search his body with his mouth. 

Clenching one of Bucky’s ass cheeks, Steve spread it away from his opening to give himself access. His other hand shifted to Bucky’s crack and his fingers brushed against his delicate hole, feeling it flutter beneath his fingertips. Steve could already feel the natural slickness making Bucky wet-- the sacredness of a true Omega. 

He toyed with Bucky’s entrance by pushing his finger in only enough for Bucky to feel and anticipate what he would do to the brunet tonight. Bucky moaned beautifully, blowing hot air across Steve’s already sensitive nipples. His cock was so hard it trembled and ached, but he was also desperately wanting to seize control. 

Shoving Bucky down his legs, Steve let his knees widen to encompass the brunet. Bucky’s knees hit the hardwood floors with a soft thud and Steve was opening his mouth to apologize, but Bucky’s gaze automatically locked onto Steve’s engorged erection and taking open-mouthed breaths.

Bucky was already lowering his head down as Steve thrust himself upward. He forced Bucky’s open lips further with his cock and felt Bucky’s plump lips roll across every inch of his shaft until he hit the back of Bucky’s mouth. His Omega struggled to fit him inside, but he didn’t gag. Bucky’s eyes looked up at him from underneath Steve’s cock, and it was an image that burned into Steve’s mind long after he closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of him. 

The heat of Bucky’s mouth enveloped him, a sharp contrast to the chilly breeze in the room. Steve pumped his hips into Bucky again and again. Each time he stopped only when he reached the back of Bucky’s mouth. 

Bucky slid his hands up the back of Steve’s thighs and cupped his ass. This time, when Steve hit the back of his throat, Bucky pulled him closer by the ass and at the same time swallowed. Steve felt himself slip past the edge of Bucky’s throat and down even further until all of his length was inside of Bucky’s mouth. 

Steve’s eyes widened. No one had ever been able to cram his length and girth down their throat. No one until Bucky, at least. 

Everything about his Omega felt incredible. From the way Bucky hummed, sending tiny vibrations shooting through Steve’s shaft, to the way he times his breathing so he wouldn’t miss a beat-- it was all so electrical. 

His cock swelled and he regretfully pulled himself from Bucky. He didn’t want to risk popping a knot just yet. He’d already discussed with Bucky the designations of their kind-- what Bucky was, what Steve was-- so it wouldn’t be a shock if he did, however, he wanted this to last longer than that. And even though Bucky looked heavenly on the floor, between Steve’s knees, he wanted to do this in his room. In his own nest. 

“Come,” he said. He reached down and gathered his Omega into his arms and carried him away before Bucky could respond. The floor beneath his feet changed from hardwood to hardwood trimmed in stone to only stone as he led them through the entire cabin to his small room in the far back corner. When he stepped into his room, he gently placed Bucky on the small bed and watched breathlessly as the brunet bent over, exposing his ass and hole for Steve’s greedy eyes. 

Steve fell onto his own knees behind Bucky. He slid his hand down Bucky’s glistening crack, gathering the slick on his fingers before reaching down and smearing it along the fat head of his cock and down his shaft. Bucky grabbed at his own ass cheeks and spread them apart for Steve. 

“Please, Steve,  _ please _ ,” Bucky begged so prettily. “Fuck me, Alpha. Make me yours.” 

Steve groaned as he eagerly thrusted himself forward. The head of his erection stopped at Bucky’s entrance, the puckered skin drawn tight as Steve pressed against it. When he looked up, he watched as Bucky stared at him over his shoulder. Their eyes locked. 

“Don’t be gentle,” Bucky said through gritted teeth. “I want to  _ feel  _ you, Alpha.” 

One of his hands slipped under Bucky’s and he wound his arm around Bucky’s bare stomach to brace himself. The other hand guided his cock as he pushed himself into his Omega. Bucky pushed back against him, relaxing the small ring that barred him from Steve and then Steve was pushing in further. Every few inches he paused to let Bucky’s muscles accommodate Steve’s invading member. It was the only time he would do it. Earlier he’d let Bucky work himself around Steve’s body at Bucky’s own pace. This time it was Bucky’s turn to allow Steve to go at his. 

He began to pump with a faster speed, and from there Steve shoved himself inside as deep as he could go. Bucky had to release himself to lean forward on his forearms and Steve clutched at his delicate hips so hard his nails dug in and grazed Bucky’s skin. The throaty moans and whimpers from Bucky spurred him on. 

As Steve started grazing Bucky’s prostate, the brunet clenched down on him, moaning deeply. Steve gripped Bucky in one large fist, making his Omega’s cries get louder and louder as Bucky collapsed forward and rested his forehead on his forearms. Steve timed the strokes of his hand with the thrust of his cock until Bucky’s frantic moans matched the frenzied pace that Steve drilled into him. 

It didn’t take long at all-- only a few more thrusts-- until Bucky was tensing and an orgasm swept through him. Come splattered up Bucky’s belly and down his thighs. It seared Steve’s hands where it hit. And as he came, Bucky clenched and unclenched his ass, making Steve go crashing over the edge and his knot inflating at the base of Bucky’s hole. He wouldn’t let them lock together, not during their first time, but someday they may get locked together and he would soak Bucky up with possible pups. 

For now he exploded inside of Bucky in a way that wouldn’t lead to the Omega getting pregnant. His seed coated the inside of Bucky in long, hot ropes, and he continued to pump until all of his semen left his pulsing cock. 

Neither of them spoke at first as Steve pulled out, his cock still inflated with his knot. Bucky eyed it with interest, grinning, until, “Next time you’re putting that thing inside of me, right?” 

Steve chuckled. “Sure, Buck. Whatever you want.” 

Bucky’s brows raised. His smile shifted into something sweeter and Steve’s heart was an absolute gonner on this young man. “Oh, is that what this is? Anything I want?” he mused. 

He reached between Bucky’s legs as his Omega shifted onto his back, letting his fingers trace patterns in the splashes of white across Bucky’s pale skin. His eyes trailed further down and he watched as come dribbled from Bucky’s hole, slipping down his thighs. 

Steve laid down beside him. The bed was so tiny that Bucky had to lay half on the bed and half on him. Steve wrapped his arm around his Omega, his brain humming as he realized Bucky fit perfectly under his shoulder. 

He licked at his lips, already dreading what he was going to ask. “Do you, um, want to see your room?” he asked. As a freshly made werewolf, Bucky had spent the night of the full moon and the nights surrounding it in chains, locked in the cemented basement. Bucky hadn’t mastered the change, not quite, but he would. 

Bucky laughed. His breath panted out against Steve’s naked chest, making him shiver. “I’m looking at it right now,” he answered. His blue-grey eyes swept across the room with an assessing look before returning back to Steve. 

“This is my room,” Steve explained. 

“Exactly,” Bucky smiled, before picking himself up lightly and pressing a chaste kiss against Steve’s lips. Then another, and another. When he pulled back, he didn’t go far at all. “This room will do nicely for me. For tonight… and for all the nights to come after that.” 

He laughed. “I think I’m gonna have to get a bigger bed then.” 

“Don’t you dare,” Bucky said and burrowed deeper into Steve’s arms. 

Steve laughed again and pulled his Omega close. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and for those that don't follow me on tumblr, I have a Stucky Lolita AU in the making so stay tuned!


End file.
